I have to do what!
by Fire Witch 55
Summary: What happens when people starts attacking each other between Sunagakure and Konohagakure of what over silly little arguments. When Suna asks to make the bond between them even stronger. Between two people have to get married and make the bonds stronger.
1. Chapter 1 EDITED

I have to do what!

A/N- Hello my fans. This is my second story on Garra and Sakura pairing. So please bear with me on this story. If anymore wants to be my beta reader of this story please tell me in your reviews. Thanks on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto but the plot and the new characters.

Summery: What happens when people starts attacking each other between Sunagakure and Konohagakure of what over silly little arguments. When Suna asks to make the bond between them even stronger. Between two people have to get married and make the bonds stronger. Sakura and Garra will have they work cut out of them. But will Garra learn to love or not? Will Sakura melt Garra human ice cube personality?

Chapter one: I have to do what!

It was a very beautiful sunny day. The birds were flying and chirping. Until there was a Godaime Hokage yelling about something.

"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING!!!" SHOUTED TSUNADE.

The ninjas in her office flinched at her yelling. "Well some Suna ninjas and ours are having arguments that start fights, plus some were hurt very badly in the fight," said Shizune who just come in.

"Shizune why are you here aren't you are at the hospital?" asked Tsunade.

"Sakura is there, she fine and same with all the patience's too." replied Shizune.

"Then?" asked Tsunade.

"This is a letter from the substitute Kazekage and the counsel members requested that the strongest kunoichi around the real Kazekage that is Garra age to be married to him," replied Shizune reading the paper to Tsunade.

"Oh no." said Tsunade falling into the chair, rubbing her temples with two fingers, she signs.

"Who is the strongest kunoichi near Garra's age?" asked Genna putting his fingers on his chin and thinks.

"Sakura Haruno is the strongest kunoichi," said Shizune.

Tsunade eyes widened." She is the strongest I hate to put her in this situation but there's no other way, Shizune tell Sakura to come here now," said Tsunade to Shizune.

"Yes," replied Shizune disappearing to the hospital.

……………………………………………………..

"Sakura, Tsunade needs to see you now," said Shizune to the girl with pink hair.

"Sure, thanks Shizune," said Sakura with a quick hand seals she was gone.

…………………………………………………

"Tsunade you need to see me?" asked Sakura looking at her sensei.

"Yes, Sakura it seems that Sunagakure and we are having fights over some silly arguments and Suna is requesting that the strongest kunoichi is to marry the Kazekage to make the bond stronger then before," said Tsunade.

"That's good but who will be that?" asked Sakura.

"You I was hoping because you are the strongest kunoichi here and they said the strongest kunoichi here," said Tsunade getting ready for Sakura to blow.

"WHAT? WHY ME? TSUNADE WHY CAN'T IT BE SOMEONE ELSE?" ASKED SAKURA WHO WAS YELLING.

"Sakura it is for the good for both villages, you said that you would do anything for this village and by doing this two save two villages. Okay?" replied Tsunade.

"Why me?" asked Sakura.

"You are the strongest kunoichi in the village and their have been silly arguments that leads to fights," replied Tsunade.

"Fine. So then it's me then I put a stop to the silly arguments and fights. I'm worried about the Kazekage, who is he?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura you will do this for us and them," replied Tsunade smiling.

"Yes," said Sakura.

"Go home and come here tomorrow," said Tsunade.

"Yes," said Sakura doing some hand seals.

A/N- I hope you like it. Sakura is more mature now; she will do anything to make sure that her Konoha is okay with Suna village. Bye until next time.


	2. Chapter 2 EDITED

I have to do what!

Chapter two: Battling tests

Sakura woke up to the sounds of birds chirping together. She smiled at them at their love for each other, and then she got up from bed and went to have a shower today is when she will meet her future husband.

Walking back into her room and getting dress, Sakura walks downstairs to the kitchen to get some food. After she was done eating, Sakura washes the dishes and leaves them to air dry, then goes to the bathroom to wash and brush her teeth and hair.

Going out the door, Sakura was stopped by Naruto by his yelling. "Sakura-chan." Said Naruto running up to her; over the years they became good friends since Sasuke left them.

"Hey Naruto, how are you?" asked Sakura walking to him.

"I'm fine," replied Naruto.

"So where are you going?" asked Sakura.

"To see Tsunade-granny for assignment, you?" asked Naruto.

"I'm going here to see her about something," replied Sakura.

"Please tell me." said Naruto.

"Naruto, no." replied Sakura opening the front door to the Hokage office.

Walking up to her door m Naruto knocks on the door. "Come in" said a voice.

Opening the door to see some people, "Gaara what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, I'm here to see my wife or bride." replied Gaara.

Before Naruto can say anything, "Tsunade you never said I'll be marring Gaara-Sama, nope never, bye!" shouted Sakura running out of the office and running the stairs.

"I'm very sorry, Naruto get Sakura please," replied Tsunade.

"Sure." replied Naruto.

…………………………………………………

"I can't believe Gaara-sama is the Kazekage but marry him, I can't do that he's another Sasuke, a human ice cube." said Sakura to herself.

"**But he so cute now then before, I know that you check him out at the chunin exams." replied Inner Sakura to her. **

"_But he is another Sasuke a human ice cube how can I love someone like that?" asked Sakura in her inner self. _

"_**That's your problem not mine, but maybe you can melt this human ice cube." said inner Sakura. **_

"_Fine." replied Sakura. _

"Sakura, Tsunade want's you there." said Naruto.

"Tell her no, I'm not going to get my heart hurt again like Sasuke did, Gaara-sama is to me will be like Sasuke a human ice cube." replied Sakura.

"Hey he's been though a lot, but he just started feeling human a couple years ago thanks to me, so go easy on him." said Naruto.

"Fine, Naruto, I will go easy on him." said Sakura, thinking about Naruto and his past.

Walking back to Tsunade's office, they talked about out to get Hinata for her birthday.

"Sorry Tsunade." said Sakura bowing her head at them each other.

"That's okay, dear." said the man before her with Tsunade.

"Thanks again." said Sakura.

"So before we can get on with the plans I have to test your strength to be sure that you are the strongest kunoichi close to Garra's age." said the man.

"Sure." said Sakura.

"Good." replied the man.

………………………………………………………..

Going to the training area, Sakura stops and turns around to face Tsunade and the rest of the people with them.

"So now what?" asked Sakura.

The man whistles and about four to five people show up. "These are your opponents but Yvette is your first one." said the man.

A girl with red hair come up and got into her fighting stance all she had to do is beat this girl and then they go back home.

"Oh only genjutsus in this battle." Said the man.

"Yes." replied both girls.

Running some distance from each other Sakura comes up with a plan. She does some hand seals and creates landslides of rocks to her opponent.

"What?" shouted Yvette?

Sakura runs to her and blows her down. Dispelling the technique and waking up the girl. Yvette wakes up and looks at her with a grin on her face.

"Great technique." said Yvette walking over to the rest of them.

" Aki is your next opponent." said the man.

A brown hair boy come up and looks at Sakura and comments. "She looks weak." replied Aki.

"_**He did not just say that." said Inner Sakura. **_

"Yes he did, let's show him that I'm not weak." Said Sakura.

With Naruto.

"Oh dear, his going to die." Said Naruto under his breath but Garra heard him.

His shouldn't call Sakura weak. Yup his going to die.

Back to the battle.

"You'll be using taijutsus. Begin" said the man.

Before anyone can blink, Aki was being slammed into a tree by Sakura looking at him. 'You think I'm weak, then who's pinned to a tree bastard." hissed Sakura punching him in the stomach countless of times, until he was knocked out.

"No one calls me weak and then lives, you should be grateful on it." said Sakura that had a deathly glare.

"Wow." said the man.

"Sakura-chan impressive." said Naruto.

Suddenly a puff of smoke came out it was Shizune.

"Sakura we need you at the hospital now." said Shizune covered in blood.

"Yes, sorry maybe we can continue this a little later?" asked Sakura.

"We come with you?" asked the man.

"Sure but didn't get in the way please." replied Sakura disappearing in cherry blossoms.

…………………………………….

"Shizune what room?" asked Sakura getting into her uniform.

"Room 562." replied Shizune.

Running over to that room, Sakura opens it and walks in to see some other medic's Nins they're waiting for her.

"Miss. Haruno." said one medic Nin.

"Status report?" asked Sakura.

"Name: Tenten Age: 18 Birthday: March 9 Gender: Female

Mission report: ambushed by missing Ninjas on their way home, Critical condition." said one medic.

"Good let's get to work." said Sakura sitting down and being the healing progress.

Three hours later, Tenten was in good condition but was moved into another room. Sakura marched out and notices that the group was still there.

"Shizune good news, Tenten will come out fine." replied Sakura.

"Good, Lee is waiting for you in room 563 and then Neji in room 564 but Neji's wounds are more deadly." said Shizune running into another operation room.

Sakura races off to the other room's first Neji room walking in and seeing him in sweat and pain. Sakura nods her head.

"Status report." replied Sakura.

"Name: Neji Hyuuga Age: 18 Birthday: July 3 Gender: Male

Mission report: ambushed by missing Ninjas on their way home, Critical condition." said one medic.

Getting down to work Sakura again beings the healing progress much of her attention is now to save Neji's life.

Eight hours later. Neji was in a good condition to move into another room, walking out and into Lee's room, Sakura healing his wounds.

"All done." said Sakura walking into the waiting room.

They all smiled at her, well Gaara look at Sakura with a smirk.

"Sakura you can go home now." said Shizune.

"Thanks." said Sakura walking out of the hospital with the group.

"Miss Haruno, I tested your strength and your pass the tested not only did you fight but you put others lives into your hands when you could have said no that is what it takes to become and great ninja. You are now worthy of taking the title of Kazekage's wife." said the man.

Sakura blushing and nods her head. "Sakura-chan is getting married to Gaara." said Naruto dancing around like an idiot.

"Baka, don't you have something to buy for Hinata, your girlfriend?" asked Sakura.

"Oh no thanks Sakura-chan." replied Naruto who stop dancing and walking in circles.

"You mean you forgot to get her something, now you are a baka." said Sakura smirking at him.

"Thanks, bye." said Naruto running to get something for Hinata.

A/N- I hope you like it. Until next time bye.


	3. Chapter 3 EDITED

I have to do what!

Chapter three: A day with Gaara and first kiss

Waking up and getting out of bed, Sakura hears the doorbell, walking down stairs and opens the door to see Gaara there.

"Gaar—Gaara what are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"We going to out of some breakfast." replied Gaara in a monotone voice.

"_**Hell no! Well…. Maybe…" said inner Sakura grinning at him. **_

"_Shut up please." said Sakura. _

"Well, he's gorgeous now, I would love to take him some where, growls inner Sakura. "Ugh. You're so nasty." said Sakura. Gaara notices her light pink cheeks and smirks." What could she be thinking?" he thought. Sakura looked up to see Gaara staring at her, blushing redder, Gaara's smirk got bigger. 

Sakura tries to glare at him while blushing, but it really doesn't work. "S-stop smirking, it creeps me out." replied Sakura still red in the face.

Gaara closed the space between them and leans in to her ear. "Why? It's amusing to see you like this. You're mine and remember that." Gaara said possessively moving his arm around Sakura waist pulling her to him while sand engulf them and brought them to a shade place.

Moving his arm from Sakura waist Gaara walks to the tree and leans on it.

Sakura looks around and notices a panic on the ground waiting. "Gaara is this ours?" asked Sakura looking at him again who just nods his head.

Sitting down Sakura places some food on her plate suddenly the air seemed very cold to her. Looking down and seeing she was still in her nightclothes, Sakura eyes widen and look at Gaara's form.

"Gaara can you please take me back home?" asked Sakura.

"You don't want to be alone with me?" asked Gaara.

"No I love this place but I'm still in my nightclothes." replied Sakura blushing.

Sakura feels Gaara eyes traveling her body, Sakura moving her arms around herself for protection but was hold back by some sand, looking up to see Gaara walking over to her. Sakura minds wonders "_no please don't do anything before the wedding. I'm not ready." _

"Sakura." said Gaara in a lust voice then crashing down and kissing her.

Sakura relaxed against Gaara arms and started to kiss back when she felt his arms moving up and down her arms giving her pleasure from it. Moaning into his mouth, Gaara lips turns into a smirk.

Letting go of her and was engulf in sand once again, Sakura finds herself in her home with Gaara smirking at her.

Soon Sakura was ready to go out with Gaara. Soon Sakura and Gaara lift Sakura house and made their way down to the ramen stand, Sakura felt very safe with Gaara. " _Maybe marring him won't be that bad after all." _Shethough.

………………………………………….

"Good morning Sakura-chan and Gaara." said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto." replied Sakura.

"Hm." replied Gaara.

"Sakura, Gaara so when are there going to be little Minnie Sakuras and Gaaras tell me." said Naruto.

"Naruto, run." said Sakura cracking her hands.

"Bye." said Naruto running away from Sakura and her punches.

As Sakura took out two kunai's and threw them that Naruto's running form. "Sakura-chan it was just a joke." replied Naruto ripping his shirt off and running away again but was stop by Sakura appearing in front of him and throwing a kunai at his family jewels. Naruto squealed and jumped to dodge it and runs again. "Stupid idiot" said Sakura.

Gaara just smirks at his to be wife and thinks." _She perfect for me." _he thought.

"_**Yeah.. I would love to rip her clothes off." Shukaku said. **_

"I did not hear that." Gaara said. 

"_**Well I'm in mating season, so I still would love to do that." Shukaku replied. **_

"_Great I have a horny blood-lusting demon within me now." sighed Gaara. _

…………………………………………………

"Gaara, hello anyone home. Well the lights are on but nobody home." said Sakura waving her hand in his face.

Waking up from the trance Gaara grabs Sakura hand. "Don't do that." hissed Gaara once again he was engulf by sand.

Signing at him, Sakura walks down the street by was followed by Gaara. "_I'm feeling like I'm being watched_." thought Sakura" _**Well maybe it's Panda-chan." Inner Sakura replied. "**__Panda-chan? Since when did you call him that?" asked Sakura. __**"Since he looks like a panda with those black rings around his eyes. His so dreamy." replied inner Sakura. **__"Thanks for our inner site on this matter." retorted Sakura. "__**Well you don't have to be all nasty about it." retorted inner Sakura. **__"__Whatever." replied Sakura. _She stopped walking and tried to sense the chakra, sure enough she felt Gaara's, then she smirks. "_Let's play then." she though_. Walking again then turned a corner.

Gaara again followed again and wonder. "_What she is thinking?"_ he though as he continued to found her, he watch her turned a corner, he walked to turn the corner but saw no one. It was empty.

Suddenly he showed him-self on the street, looks around to find her but sense someone brush against his back, quickly turning around to see green eyes.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Until next time. Bye


	4. Chapter 4 EDITED

I have to do what!

Chapter four: Playing around

He growled at her for disappearing on him. Sakura smirks at him and asks," What's wrong Panda-chan?" "_Oh great." said Sakura. "__**Well you did call him that I though you didn't like that name." retorted Sakura. **_

"What did you call me?" growled Gaara stepping closer to Sakura until. Her back was to a building.

"I..I called you Panda-chan" replied Sakura.

"Why?" growled Gaara?

"Well you look like a panda with your eyes. I'll be going now." said Sakura doing some hand seals but was stop by Gaara's sand holding them.

"I think not, Sakura." hissed Gaara pressing himself on her, crashing his lips on hers.

Moments later, Gaara's sand returned at him has his arms sneaked around Sakura's waist and pulling her closer to him, tracing kisses down her heck, Sakura moans at Gaara lips.

"Panda-chan, don't stop." moaned Sakura running up her hands his back.

Suddenly the alarm outside goes off, Gaara stops and looks at Sakura.

"The alarm saying someone was attacks us." replied Sakura doing some hands seals again and disappears away from Gaara.

"Crap." said Gaara disappearing to find Sakura.

…………………………………..

"Deidara find him." said Sasori controlling some puppets to kill the ninjas coming.

"Hey." Said Deidara running from Sasori to find Gaara.

……………………………

Sakura appears in front of Deidara. "Who are you?" hisses Sakura whipping out a kunai.

"None of your business, wench." said Deidara.

"Well it is my business because you are in my village. So tell me what are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"No." replied Deidara.

Suddenly sand comes out of nowhere. "Gaara." said Sakura.

"Good. Kazekage." said Deidara.

"Who are you?" growled Gaara stepping closer to Sakura.

"I'm the one that is going to get the one tailed demon from you." said Deidara.

"I didn't think so, no one is getting my panda-chan." said Sakura throwing some kunai's at him.

"Jealousy." replied Deidara dodging all the kunai's.

"No but your dead." Came a voice behind him.

Turning around to see the pink haired girl summoning her chakra and punching him in the stomach, he chokes his own blood. Crashing into the ground, Deidara laid dead.

"Sakura." called ANBU captain Neji Hyuuga runs up to them.

"Neji hello." said Sakura, walking back to Gaara who smirk at her.

"Gaara you okay. No one will get my panda-chan." whispered Sakura falling over into his arms.

"Sakura." whispered Gaara putting her up and walking back to her house, he opens the door, climb's upstairs.

Putting Sakura in her bed and summon some sand to protect her he out it in a circle around her bed and hops out of her window.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Until next time. Bye


	5. Chapter 5 EDITED

I have to do what!

Chapter five: Real ones

"Deidara it's a good thing that you send a replica for you, so that is his to be wife." said Sasori.

"Well she is very strong but not strong enough to protect him." replied Deidara.

"What's your plan?" asked Sasori.

"We take her and get out as fast as we can, then we contact him, and then we got him." replied Deidara.

As the two go off into the night, they slit the throats of the guards and made their way to Sakura's home.

Breaking the door open, they quickly went to her room as they got here, they notice some sand on the floor near her bed. Sasori walk up to it as it rises up from the ground it attacks him in the stomach, and then send some out the window to get Gaara.

Sakura heard the noise and woke up to see the one that she thought she killed in her bedroom with another man with black. Screaming her head off first, she dashes out of bed leaving the protected circle of sand that is around her bed.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura getting out a kunai and holding it in front of her.

"I'm Sasori and that is my partner Deidara, now come with us and be good." replied Sasori stepping towards her.

"I think not." said Sakura throwing her kunai at him as she races out of window and dashing down the street.

As they followed her, Gaara return to her house to notice that Sakura wasn't there, feeling out her chakra as he sensed it getting farther away from the house, he knew that he would have to go and help her.

As his sand engulfed him and took him to Sakura was, he notices that the same person that she killed coming to the conclusion that it was a clone to find him was chasing her.

"Sakura jump." Gaara called to her.

Looking up to see Gaara, she smiled and jumps up to him. "Gaara why are theses guys here?" asked Sakura.

As the two men jumped in front for them and smirked. "Kazekage come with us and your wife doesn't get hurt." replied Deidara.

"You don't have my wife and she is my wife to be, not wife yet." replied Gaara smirking at them.

"Oh really, kai." said Sasori as the clone of Sakura disappeared.

Gaara looks at the place were the clone was, as he was being trick by them.

"Where Sakura?" hissed Gaara.

"Right here." said Sasori pulling her out of his cloak.

"Gaara run." shouted Sakura, trying to get out of Sasori's grasp.

"Shut up bitch." shouted Sasori.

"Why thank you for calling me a bitch. A bitch in total control of herself." replied Sakura smirking at them. (Look at author note.)

"Gaara if you want to your to be wife alive, you will do as we say." replied Deidara was holding a kunai at Sakura's neck.

Growling at them, Gaara nod his head as he just agreed to their demands.

"Good then come with us and we let her go." said Deidara.

Walking forward, Gaara was hit from behind with a dart of some sort of medical.

"Gaara." called out Sakura.

As he went unconscious, he hit the ground with a "thud" sound. Fighting away to save Gaara, Sasori knocks her out as Deidara makes a bird to transport them back to their hide out.

"Let's go." replied Deidara after he was finish the clay bird, hopping on with

Gaara, as Sasori jumps on with Sakura. The two captives were asleep as they flew up and into the night sky.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long I was having a little problem with my mom's computer and other things like schoolwork and work. My next chapter soon will be up as it will be some time in March. TTFN.


	6. Chapter 6 EDITED

I Have To Do What!

Chapter six: Extraction failed

As Sakura woke up to see the faces of the two guys that kidnapped Gaara and her, was doing something to Gaara. Sakura had three jutsus that were forbidden to use in any situation but the guy that you really love, no wait she loved Gaara.

As she looks down to she that she is tried with chakra ropes, her mind click at the thought, gathering her chakra through her hands, she cuts off the ropes, then falls to the ground with a silent" thud". Slowly getting up Sakura sits up and quickly puts her hands on her back again with hiding the chakra ropes that was around her hands, the two look at her and smirked.

"Well, she's awake now, good she can watch Gaara of the desert die." said Deidara.

"Deidara, have you no mercy on that fact." replied Sasori, looking at her.

"Never mind and let's get this done and over with." drawled Deidara turning around to Gaara, as he was still unconscious, stated they did some hand seals to start the progress.

Sakura watches and smirks at them, looking behind her to see the real Gaara, Sakura cuts off the ropes around her arms, and then picks him up. As she disappears to an unknown room, she rests Gaara there and appears back to them.

"Oh boys." said Sakura.

Looking behind them to see that she was untried, she points to the Gaara figure, as they turned around it disappeared with a puff of smoke. Laughing at them because they're had made a mistake to not look after her abit more.

"Girl, where is he?" hisses Deidara.

"I'm not telling you." replied Sakura.

Sasori looks at her, with an assumed look on his face. He steps forward to greet her properly.

"You girl how are you exactly?" asked Sasori.

"Haruno, Sakura." replied Sakura

"I mean more about you?" asked Sasori.

"I'm seventeen, I'm a jounin, I'm also a medic-nin personal taught by the fifth Hokage herself." replied Sakura, feeling proud of her-self.

"Well, it looks like we underestimated you last time but not this time." replied Sasori. "Deidara let's do this together."

"Yes, finally I get to kill her." replied Deidara.

Sakura did some hand seals, as she shouted out "multiple shadows clones." Smirking at them, she launches her-self and her clones at them.

Deidara hits three for them with kunai's but they didn't puff away instead that they just multiplied into six more Sakuras.

"What?" asked Deidara throwing open at the ground.

"Well this is my own jutsu that I had created, it works like the shadows clones but that is not were it stops, we they get hit they multiple into more, so there is no way for you guys to defeated them all of us." explained Sakura.

With Gaara.

As Gaara woke up, he looked around to sense Sakura chakra, but as he did he wonder why there is more then one, getting up from the bed, "wait bed" he thought.

Looking around he notices that he was in a small room that looks like a storage room of some sort. Summoning his chakra he disappeared to wear Sakura is.

"Sakura." he said but was looking at maybe thousands of Sakuras.

"Gaara, you're awake now good, I'll be right with you in a moment." said the Sakuras.

"So Sasori of the red sand and Deidara, it ends now." replied the real Sakura.

Doing some hand seals, she shouted out "Sakura cherry wraps." As they wrap around Sasori and Deidara.

A/N- what will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 EDITED

I Have To Do What!

Chapter seven: All done now

Recap:

Doing some hand seals, she shouted out "Sakura cherry wraps." As they wrap around Sasori and Deidara.

On with the story.

"You think you can hold us here never girl?" hissed Deidara.

"No but then I'm not done now am I?" asked Sakura throwing them at the wall. "This is for killing more guards in Konoha, and this is for kidnapping me" as she throw them again at the wall. "And this is for Gaara and me." replied Sakura doing some hand seals.

"Sakura blazed hurricane." Shouted Sakura, as Sakura blossom in fire went around them and created a hurricane.

Killing them in no time at all, Sakura was exhausted from using her chakra, as she felt into the ground." Wait I should be rubbing my nose." I thought. Then Sakura felt two strong arms around her waist holding her up. Looking behind her to see Gaara, she smiles at him and hugs him.

Gaara stiffened was he was hug by Sakura. Looking down to see that she feel asleep, he picks her up and engulf s them in sand. Bring them back to Konoha.

"Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto running up to them. "Gaara you hurt her!"

"No, it was two named Sasori of the red sand and Deidara from Akatsuki, they kidnapped us and Sakura really did kill both of them." replied Gaara.

"Oh." said Naruto.

Rolling his eyes at the loud baka blonde, Gaara walks to the hospital to get Sakura check out. Two hours later, Sakura wakes up to see the face of Tsunade smiling down at her.

"Sakura, you used that jutsu didn't you?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes." replied Sakura.

"You know that jutsu could have killed you." replied Tsunade.

"Yeah I know but I did it to save Gaara because I lo…." Sakura stopped.

"Sakura you love him don't you." replied Tsunade smiling at her appreciate. "Sakura it is okay to love again, but not to love again is wrong. It will never hurt you, you should take chances with Gaara after all you are getting married." replied Tsunade.

"I do love him, but what about my heart getting hurt again?" asked Sakura with tears coming down.

"Sakura do you think that Gaara doesn't love you, then why did he bring you here and then refused to leave?" asked Tsunade walking out the door.

"What? When? Why?" these thoughts run though Sakura mind as she soon felled asleep. As Gaara walks into her room and sits down right beside her, taking her hand in his.

"Sakura, I love you." said Gaara.

A/N-I hope you enjoyed that chapter bye.


	8. Chapter 8 EDITED

I have to do what!

Chapter eight: I love you too.

Sakura bolted right up and turned to Gaara who had a shocked look on his face.

"You love me, Gaara." repeated Sakura.

Gaara couldn't find his words so instead he nods his head at her. Sakura smiled and hugged him, and said this, "I love you too." replied Sakura kissing Gaara on the lips.

Gaara eyes widen at this, and then he quickly accepted the kiss, kissing her back, some how he got on the bed and slowly adventure down to her neck and started to lick her sensitive area. Sakura panted at this action.

"Gaara, maybe we should wait until the wedding," replied Sakura as she moaned as Gaara removed her shirt and kiss from her neck down to her cleavage that shown now.

"Sakura." replied Gaara moving to unclasp her bra from the back, but was stopped by a nurse walking in.

"Kazekage, Miss Haruno needs her rest now out." shouted the nurse.

"Sakura we're continued this later." replied Gaara getting off of her and walking to the door. Leaving them alone, the nurse turned to Sakura and check vitals and more medical things.

"Okay, Sakura-chan, you're free to go now." said the nurse.

"Thanks Anita." said Sakura getting up and leaving the room as Sakura walked out of the hospital.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata fainted!" shouted Naruto racing in with Hinata in his arms.

Following him back into the hospital, Sakura check the vital signs of Hinata.

After founding out what was wrong with her, Sakura blushes. "Naruto have you had intercourse yet?" asked Sakura trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes." Replied Naruto not seeing when this is going.

"When?" asked Sakura.

"Last mouth, why?" asked Naruto.

"Well you see, Hinata is pregnant with your child." replied Sakura slowly to him.

Counted starts now. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 and blast off or scream off instead. " What she's pregnant!!!!!!" shouted Naruto running around in a circle.

"You guys had sex and now she is pregnant." said Sakura.

"So does that mean I'm going to become a father?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, now if you don't mind, I need to have my panda-chan." replied Sakura leaving the room.

Sitting down and looking out to the sky, Gaara though about the moments ago that he had with Sakura. It scared him that he could actually do that. Not evening noticing someone comes behind him and jumps on his back. Summoning his sand, he hears a voice. " Panda-chan" she replied. It's Sakura calling back his sand. Leaning his back into her chest, Sakura giggled.

"Guess what?" asked Sakura excitedly at him.

"What?" asked Gaara.

"No you have to guess." replied Sakura.

"No. Just tell me, Sakura." said Gaara.

"No not until you guess." Replied Sakura moving away from him abit.

Growling at her, he as his sand to pull her back to him. " Gaara please just once." pouted Sakura.

"Fine, Naruto gone." replied Gaara.

"No, but you are close about it. Naruto going to become a father." replied Sakura jumping up and own with excitement.

"Naruto is what?" asked Gaara.

"Naruto I-s going to become a f-a-t-h-e-r." replied Sakura. Now how many children should I have?" thought Sakura but she didn't realized she said this out loud by mistake.

Gaara awed at Sakura as she counted off her fingers to see how many children she should have.

"Mmmh, Sakura" replied Gaara.

"Yes, Gaara, no wait, we need to start now, if we want to catch Naruto and Hinata." replied Sakura very quickly.

"Haruno-san." said someone from behind them.

Turning around to see Neji-san, running around him telling him that Hinata is pregnant.

"What?" asked Neji.

"Ooops, I shouldn't be the one telling you, sorry Neji-sama, please don't tell Hinata that I told you." replied Sakura.

"Never mind, the Hokage wants to see you." replied Neji taking off.

"Gaara I got to go now but I'll be back soon." replied Sakura hugging him then kissing his lips before disappearing.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. TTFN Bye


	9. Chapter 9 EDITED

I have to do what!

Chapter nine: S-RANK MISSON Part One

Sakura appeared in Tsunade office. "Tsunade you wanted to see me?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, Sakura I need you to go on a mission to sound and escort out the Fuma clan families you have three days to get their and bring them back in s week times. Orochimaru will be looking at them to steal more jutsus from them." replied Tsunade.

"Yes Tsuande." replied Sakura.

"Good this is an S-rank mission.' said Tsunade giving Sakura the scroll as she disappears from her sight.

Sakura was at home packing up of the mission just as Gaara comes in, Sakura hugs him.

"Gaara I have a mission now, can we talk later." replied Sakura pecking his lips with kisses.

"What kind of mission?" asked Gaara.

"Gaara, I can't tell you." replied Sakura.

"Please tell me." said Gaara.

"No, sorry now I got to go, see you soon." said Sakura disappearing from him.

As Sakura reappears at the gates, she starts walking out the gate and down the road, to sound.

………………………………………….

Hours later, Sakura was setting up some camp, until she heard some voices. Jumping up with her backpack, she watches as about thirty people were walking her way.

"I hope that Orochimaru won't come after us at Konoha, I mean Konoha as a defense that can crush him I hope" said a little girl with long red-brownish hair walking with some elder people.

"Hey Sasame up here." called Sakura.

Looking up to see, a girl with short pink hair, Sasame waved at her. "Sakura-sama." said Sasame.

"How are you? Sasame" asked Sakura jumping down from the tree.

"I'm fine but what are you going out here?" asked Sasame.

"Well, to make sure that you guys come to Konoha." replied Sakura.

"Well, Sakura let's get going." said Sasame walking over to her friends.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm your guard to Konoha, so please stay together. Oh one thing…" as she disappeared from sight and reappeared behind someone. "Kabuto." hissed Sakura punching him.

"My, my Sakura-san." said Kabuto.

"Sasame get everyone out of here, Take this with you." ordered Sakura as she gives a scroll to Sasame as she lead her people away from them.

"Be careful Sakura." she called back.

"So Kabuto what a pleasure to meet again." hissed Sakura.

"Aren't you happy to see me? Poor Sakura-san." taunted Kabuto.

"No, idiot." hissed Sakura.

"Well fine, let's fight. I do have orders to do now, Sasuke-sama go after them." orders Kabuto.

As Sasuke comes out of hiding, nods to Kabuto and takes off after them.

"I don't think so, Uchiha," said Sakura disappearing and reappearing in front of Sasuke as she kicks him in the stomach that sends him flying to some trees.

"Sakura." whispered Sasuke as he gets back up and runs to her.

As Sakura is this and gets back to her fighting stance and opens her eyes to see his moves, as Hinata taught her a few years ago. As Sasuke comes up he did a hand seals Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, as Sakura quickly did some her hand seals as release Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu as fire and water slam into each other it creating a fog and mist into as Sakura quickly disappeared from Kabuto and Sasuke returning to Sasame and the others.

"Sasame, let's move faster." shouted Sakura running up to her.

"Yes." replied Sasame, as she went to the front and hurried her people around the roads back to Konoha. As nightfall, Sakura called a rest as she created eight clones to look over the area and come back to watch camp.

"Sakura you okay?" asked Sasame.

"Yes, I just use a little more of my chakra to get here." replied Sakura as the rest of her clones come back and took posts to look out for enemies.

As they slowly fall asleep, as Sasuke and Kabuto came in and made all her clones disappear.

"Sakura-sama gotten stronger, I wonder if we should just bring her back instead if them." said Kabuto.

"Hn" replied Sasuke as he looks at Sakura form.

"Well, let's just get Sakura-sama." replied Kabuto walking over to her.

As Sasuke stood here, he shouted at Kabuto. "Kabuto stop, it's a other clone same with the others." shouted Sasuke.

"Very good, Uchiha." replied someone from above them. As she jumps down, Sakura sets off explosions around the area, as the smoke cleared, Sakura was on the ground clutching her bleeding arm and her focus field was gone. Looking around she sees no one, gets back up and slowly walks away from the sight. Until she hears some noices from behind her, whipping away to see Sasuke and Kabuto getting up, Sakura disappears leaving behind blood stains.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. TTFN Bye


	10. Chapter 10

I Have To Do What!

A/N- Sorry it took so long to update this story. Here is chapter ten.

Enjoy

Chapter Ten:

Recap

"Very good, Uchiha." replied someone from above them. As she jumps down, Sakura sets off explosions around the area, as the smoke cleared, Sakura was on the ground clutching her bleeding arm and her focus field was gone. Looking around she sees no one, gets back up and slowly walks away from the sight. Until she hears some noises from behind her, whipping away to see Sasuke and Kabuto getting up, Sakura disappears leaving behind bloodstains.

……………………..

As Sakura walk though the gates with the Fuma family at her sides. Gaara appeared and sweep her off her feet to rest against his chest.

"Panda-Chan." Replied Sakura hugging him.

"Sakura-Chan." He whispered. As he looks over her body for any kind of cut or scratch, just only seeing some bandages over some, he frowns at that. "Who attack you?" he bluntly asked.

"Sorry Gaara-Kun I'll tell you after I talk with Tsunade." Sakura replied waving her hand over her shoulder to the family behind her.

"Fine." He said letting her go back to the Hokage.

"See you soon." she said walking with the Fuma family to the tower.

"So Sakura-Sama is that your boyfriend?" asked Sasame.

"No his my fiancé. I wish the wedding will come soon." Replied Sakura with a shine in her eyes.

"Well good luck with it." She said.

As they all got to the tower, they walk in to the building following Sakura up to the door. She knocks on it as they all heard a faint "come in" Sakura opens the door to see Tsunade pacing in her office.

"Tsunade-Sama." Said Sakura looking at her master/sensei.

"Sakura! You're back all ready." She exclaimed hugging Sakura

"Yes. They here now." Replied Sakura pointing to the people behind her.

"Oh Good Mission report." She said.

"Well it started out like this. I went the way that you told me." Sakura started as she continued with the rest of the story until twenty minutes that have pass.

"What is face Kabuto and Sasuke." Yelled Tsunade.

"Yes but they were very surprised that I was there getting the Fuma family. " replied Sakura while thinking to herself" _Sasuke still thinks I was weak, same with Kabuto. I showed them" _

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!!!! Shouted Tsunade.

"Oh yes?" asked Sakura.

"You are dismissed for now." Replied Tsunade.

"Yes. Tsunade. " Replied Sakura disappearing with cherry blossom in the air.

…………..

"Panda-Chan are you here?" called Sakura. Hearing no sounds coming from the home that he was renting burning his stay here. Sakura went to her house to take a shower.

After thirty minutes in the shower Sakura sense someone in her house that is very familiar. Smiling at that, Sakura forgets that she was naked and races into her room to see Panda-Chan looking at her.

"Panda-Chan" she said jumping on him sending them both on her bed with Sakura sitting on him naked.

"Mmmh." Both said as their lips went together in a bliss moments as it started to get more fiery and passionate. Moaning into each other mouths they pulled away from each other. As Sakura just laid her head on his chest with his hands went around her waist holding her to him.

They stayed like this until Sakura realized that she was naked on Gaara, cursing at herself of forgetting that she was naked when she race in. Sakura looks up to see Gaara sleeping, soon she finds herself falling a sleep but she realized it was not good, sensing another thing in her house. Sakura place her hands together said. " Kai"

Placing her and on Gaara chest Sakura woke him up too. " Gaara do you sense that?" she whispered.

"Yes." He replied taking a look over to the door, then back at Sakura. "Sakura get dressed."

As Sakura get dress real fast, Sakura takes out a kunai and walks first but was stop by Gaara pulling her back to his body.

"You stay here. I'll be back." Gaara Replied as he walk out of her room.

Sakura walks back to her bed and sits on it, hoping Gaara will come soon. A few moments later, Gaara comes back in with the number one knucklehead Ninja Naruto at his heels.

"Sakura-Chan. Your back." Replied Naruto.

"Naruto." Said Sakura, as she thought" _Naruto can do genjutsu._ _Only a high-ranking person can put Gaara and myself to sleep_. As she was thinking Naruto grinned at her in a smirk like way. " _Only Kabuto knows" _Standing up fast, Sakura thrown her kunai at Naruto as he moves out of the way.

"Sakura that's Naruto." Replied Gaara.

"No he isn't and same with you. Kabuto and Sasuke." Replied Sakura.

With a puff of smoke the two appeared in front of her.

"Very well Sakura-Chan." Said Kabuto pushing up his glasses.

"Kaput." Hissed Sakura looking at both of them.

"Sakura come with me. We can be together like you want." Replied Sasuke at her.

"No." replied Sakura.

"Why not?" asked Sasuke.

"I love Gaara-Kun." Sakura shot at him.

"[You love that monster. I see he put you under a spell of some sort." Replied Sasuke appearing behind her grabbing her around the waist fast.

"Uchiha let me go." Yelled Sakura but was stop when she looks into those two red eyes of the Sharingan, knocking her out. Sasuke picks her up and disappears with Kabuto leaving the village with her.

A/N – I hope you like it. Sorry of the long update. I'm very busy with my college work on. So the next one will take maybe longer to updated. But I'm not going to discontinue any of my stories yet. Bye


	11. Chapter 11

I Have To Do What!

A/N- dear fans I took off the other chapter eleven because it wasn't going the way I would have like it. So here is a new version of chapter eleven. I hope you like this one better. And this story is almost completed with four chapters left to type. Anyways here is the chapter eleven again. Enjoy

Chapter Eleven: Escaped

Drip, drip, drip as the ceiling water drop from above to the ground as a puddle as forming beside a figure on to the right side of the dark cell as the moonlight shined in as it shined against a pale face as eyes were opening up to see nothing but darkness within the cell. Placing a hand on her forehead, Sakura looks around the small dark and unclean cell from where she was. Remembering what happened within her home, she signed in frustration, once again looking to see if she was tied with any kind of chakra ropes or chains. She found any around her ankles of wrists, maybe they thought that she was weak like she was back when she was twelve.

Giggling at that thought, Sakura senses told her that someone was coming down the halls towards her cell, waiting as she looks at the door. She smirks when the door opens up to see Kabuto walking in with a plate of food.

"Why have you brought me here?" Sakura demanded looking at Kabuto form.

"Why Sakura-chan to help young Sasuke for course," He replied making a fake smile at her.

"He won't touch me," Sakura replied back with a firm tone.

As Kabuto just shook his head as he, he walks closer to the door and opens it; he slides in the food and closes the door, thus locking it with his set of keys.

"No," Sakura said as she pushing the food away from herself and looks at Kabuto." You really think I would eat something that came from a traitor,"

"Sakura-chan, please eat," Kabuto said as he looks over her." Or maybe you would like some help"

"Leave me alone ass," Sakura hissed out at him as she sees he moving towards the door again. While thinking up a plan to kill this traitor and escape from this cell and her captors. Sakura looks at Kabuto as he walks in front first, deciding that it would be fast; she was in her battle position.

"You fight me, Sakura-chan," Kabuto replied as he walks closer to her.

Kabuto walks closer to Sakura as she bends her legs a bit more, she jumps making Kabuto back up a bit, she pumps chakra into her leg, as she comes down , hitting Kabuto in his face, making him flying back and into the wall making a big hole in it.

"Yes I will fight you Kabuto. I'm not a weak little girl you use to know. I'm a stronger now," Sakura said as she walks up to him, making fast hand seals now. Placing her hands on his chest, she slowly stops his heart and other organs from working. Stepping back, she smiles at this and took his keys from his side.

Unlocking the door to her cell, she walks out and quickly makes her way to the doors to the prison, opening it up just a bit to look both ways to see if anyone was coming or guarding the door. She signed as she checks of herself on chakra, she had more than half left, so she had to use it wisely or she would be back in a cell with some chains or ropes around herself.

Racing against the sounds around her, Sakura was trying to make her way to the doors to get outside, but it was almost impossible to do as the halls look like mazes that would trap you when you get lost. Running for about an hour until she heard voices coming in front of her, Sakura slows down to a slow walk and creeps silently over to the voices. When she got closer to the voices she could make out what they were saying"Sasuke-san is going to be a father"

"No way, he can Orochimaru say's so,"

"No it's true, Orochimaru said that he could have children but in return his children would be vessels to Orochimaru."

As Sakura thought about this" _This is why he came for me. What asshole!" _ As she made her way moved towards the guards, coming up behind them, she placing a small sleep jutsu on them. Walking around them and down the halls again, Sakura finally found the doors to outside, pushing one open, she looks around to see nothing.

Taking the as a good sign, she races out and looks around once more, seeing no one in her way, Sakura runs over towards the forest area to her right. Until she hears a voice.

"Sakura-chan," It said.

Turning around to see Sasuke with his sword pointing at her, she fully turnings around to face him.

"What Uchiha?" She asked as she looks over her chakra, as it was half now, from the sleeping jutsu on the guards.

"You are to stay, you're mine," Sasuke replied looking at her face than body.

Sakura notices this right away and rolls her eyes at him. Getting back into her fighting position, she looks at him with raging eyes.

"No Uchiha, I will not stay with you if you were the last man in this world," Sakura hissed out.

"Sakura, you want to fight me, foolish," He replied as he got into his position too, waiting for her to attack first.

Sakura seeing this, she looks over Sasuke form, she knew that he was a lot stronger than when she was twelve and fourteen well almost fifteen, but he was more stronger now. She had to be careful around him; she had to use her chakra more wisely now. She was very thankful that he didn't use his sharingan eyes but also was mad at it too. He probably thinks I'm still weak like last time we meet. When she quickly made some hand seals.

As Sasuke just watches Sakura he thinks about the last time they fought, she beat Kabuto and him with a couple of jutsu but he didn't know her strength, so he had to be on his guard, he continued to watch Sakura as she made hand seals that were very familiar" So Naruto taught her this skill but wait that's thoses signs"

Five Sakura just appeared around, Sasuke as she just watches as he turns on his eyes now. Sakura's started to attack him at all sides but as to they didn't have a weapons and he had a sword it was almost hopeless until he started to swing his sword at them. Little did Sasuke know that hitting them would just make more around his sides.

As the real Sakura looks on that her clones were fighting against Sasuke, she plan worked until he used a new technique, which was Chidori Senbon making them all disappeared fast. That was her clones weakness it was against lighting type attacks and jutsu's. Sakura summons some of her remaining chakra as she punches the ground around Sasuke feet, hoping that he would lose his balance. Seeing it work for about a few seconds, she was not almost out of chakra. She had enough left for five jutsu's now. Without wasting time, she does her hand seals fast and quickly as she called out "Sakura blazing hurricane". As Sasuke was blow with fire winds around him making him stop and look at her with a smirk.

"Sakura very good," He replied as he did the same jutsu at her. Trapping her within a fire circle, when she did her second last one "Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu" When a water surround her as it pulls out the fire, she smirks at him as she starts to pant from her fight. Seeing her chance to run while Sasuke was in the fire hurricane still, she races towards the trees from some cover. Looking back to see that Sasuke not in the fire hurricane, she stops and looks around her to see that Sasuke was smirking at her to the left as his sword wasn't here.

"A good jutsu but not enough to keep me trap," Sasuke grinned at her. "Now you have a chance to come back with me unharmed or i can knock you out and bring you back, your choice,"

"I'm not going anywhere with you. " Sakura replied as she did hand seals again while whispering out" Cherry wraps no jutsu" As cherry leafs in shapes in many whips or wrapping around Sasuke tightly as he struggled to breathe some air.

As Sakura summons more chakra to kill him, Sasuke head rolls back as he last breathe came out. Signing Sakura races into the forest and back to Konoha.

A/N- I hope you enjoy this new chapter eleven. Chapter twelve soon be done soon. Review bye


	12. Chapter 12

I Have To Do What!

A/N- Only three more to go. Until its finish. Ya me.

Chapter Twelve: Back home

Sakura raced through the trees back to her home and to her Panda-chan. Only stopping for some air to her lungs and to make sure that no one was following her. Sakura race across the forest trees, in hoping she was going the right way into she came across some rouge ninja's laughing at someone on the ground while she heard some screaming from around the area. Jumping down Sakura walks calmly over to them to see a young girl that was naked with a baby on the side that was bleeding.

"Gentlemen," Sakura replied as she places her hands on the two closest to her, making them fall to the ground dead.

As the rest turned to her as they watched her kill two of their friends, they attacked with rage in their eyes. Sakura shook her head and dodge all their kicks and punches until they started to use some jutsu. Jumping back, Sakura checks her own chakra supply to see if she could fight them off, but realized that she only had enough to make one jutsu. Quickly moving to the side as one rouge ninja high kicks at her.

She begins to make some hand seals fast, as she dodges a punch from the left but not the kick. Screaming in pain Sakura was knocked to the ground and slides back a bit. Still keeping her hands in the position she struggled to get back up, when one rouge ninja appeared in front of her as he pulls back his fist and quickly bring to back the front, he punches her in the face.

As Sakura felt her lip broke at the top, making it blood down her mouth and to her chin, slipping some blood out from her mouth, she whispered " Temple of Nirvana Technique " As the rouge's ninjas were going to sleep and fast. Standing up, Sakura placing hand her to the side were it hurt, walking towards the two that she saved.

"I'm Sakura Haruno you are?" Sakura asked as she got closer to them.

"Briana Cinari and this is my baby sister named Celeste, Thanks for help us," Briana replied.

"Briana where is your parents?" Sakura asked.

"They dead," She whispered.

"Sorry about your lost," Sakura said. "Let's heal Celeste okay," As Sakura placed a hand on the baby side that was bleeding, as her hand turned green healing the wound on the baby.

"Thanks," Briana replied.

"So what was going on with them?" Sakura asked as she pointed the rouge's that were asleep still.

Briana told Sakura that she was looking for Konoha and was going to ask them but she was attack by them, stripped out of her clothes where Sakura came to her rescued her.

"Let's go," Sakura said as she waited for Briana to place her clothes back on as they were not rip from the attack.

Walking around the trees, Sakura looked over at Briana and her sister walked beside her. As the day went by, Sakura saw the Hokage Mountain in the distance. She was home.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" A voice from the woods ahead of them called out.

"Naruto," Sakura said with a smile on her face. As a bright orange body placed itself in front of her.

"Sakura-chan, you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto yes I'm okay. Where's Panda-chan?" Sakura asked as she looks around for him.

"He couldn't come; he had some meetings with Tsunade to do," Naruto replied as he hugged her tightly.

"Mmh Sakura who are they?" he asked as he pointed to two girls behind her.

"I saved them from some rouge's a bit back," Sakura replied. "Let's go home now,"

As the group left the area, as Sakura jumps from the ground to the trees, with her friends carrying the girls, to Konoha. Hours later the group jumped into Konoha large gates. Sakura turned and looked at the girls until her name was called.

"Sakura," Called out a voice.

Turning to the front to see her Panda-chan walking up towards her, a smile went across her face as she raced over to towards him. Jumping at him, she hugs and kisses him on the cheek. Until Gaara pulled her lip to his lips, he leans in and kisses her gently but was long and sweet.

"Welcome back, the wedding is tomorrow the guests have been invited and all the other things have been done. So you can have a rest with me," Gaara replied as his hands went to her waist.

"Thanks Panda-chan, Oh Tsunade Kabuto and Uchiha are dead by me. And this is Briana and Celeste, they sisters and they parents are dead." Sakura said as she leans on Gaara's firm body.

Tsunade just nodded her head at her, as she turns to the two girls and smiled at them.' Welcome to Konoha"

"Hokage-sama thank you," Briana replied as she bowed to her." Thank you Sakura-san for bring us here"

"Briana it was my pleasure to do so, Tsunade I'm tired, I'm going to go home and rest," Sakura replied as she started to nod off.

When Gaara's sand appeared around them as it took them to Sakura's home. So she could rest, he notices that her chakra was very low. Appearing to her house, Gaara felted Sakura soft breathing as she fell asleep on the trip home. Picking her up, he walks up the stairs and down the wall to her bedroom, walking into the room, Gaara walks over to the bed and placing Sakura on the bed after he pulled the blanket.

Covering Sakura back up with the blanket, Gaara sat down on the chair that he summoned from his sand, watching over her, he did until she would wake up to talk.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know not long enough, but just wait it's almost done now. Two actual chapters with the end prologue. So three more to go. Bye


	13. Chapter 13

I Have To Do What!

A/N- Hello second actual last chapter to this story. Enjoy this chapter. Bye

Chapter Thirteen: Getting ready, Wedding and Vows

Sakura woke up to the sunlight lighting up her face, yawning. Sakura looks around her room to see Gaara sitting on a chair by her bed, smiling that he stayed the whole night to watch her was very caring to her. Getting out of bed, turning around to make her bed, Gaara opened his eyes.

"Morning Sakura," He replied as he stands up from the sand chair.

"Morning Panda-chan, Sakura said back as she continued to make her bed nice and neatly.

Once she was finish Sakura turned back to Gaara and pulled him into a hug.

"We have a wedding to get ready for," She replied. "You go to Naruto's house and get ready. The girls are coming over here," Sakura replied.

Nodding his head, Gaara disappeared within sand, also leaving a sand rose on the ground. Picking it up, she smiled at the thought, and she places it on her bed table, while she hears the door bell. Racing down the stairs and opening up the door, she was greeted by Tsunade and Shizune moving out of the way for them to come in.

"Tsunade," Sakura replied with a smile.

"Sakura you okay?" Tsunade asked as she walks in the house.

"Yes I'm great," She replied.

"Good tell me about when you were captured," Tsunade ordered.

As Sakura went through the tale on how she escape from the cells, to killing Kabuto and Sasuke Uchiha and running all the long here. Ten minutes later she was done, and waiting for her friends to get over here and get ready.

"Sakura you okay with the wedding being today?" Tsunade asked.

"No actually I need to get ready for it," Sakura replied.

"Right, Sakura let's just check something first," Tsunade replied as she stood up from the chair that she was sitting in, walking over to Sakura with glowing hands checking over her body while healing it too.

"Thank you Tsunade," Sakura said as she heard the door bell ring again.

"I guess that is the bridesmaids," Shizune replied with a laugh.

"Yeah," Sakura stated as she walks over to the door, pulling it opened Sakura sees her friends. Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari all had their arms filled with items to get ready with. As she thought to herself" _Thank god I have more than three bathrooms" _There was four full bathroom in the house one was in the basement, one on the main floor two upstairs. 

"Well Sakura we better get going and get yourselves ready for the wedding," Tsunade replied as she and Shizune walked towards the door when the girls were coming in.

"Okay bye Tsunade see you soon, same with you Shizune," Sakura said waving bye to them.

"Sakura, go have your shower now, Hinata and Tenten you too," Ino ordered them.

Rushing upstairs, Sakura took her bathroom in her room, while Tenten took the one in the basement and Hinata took the last one upstairs, with Ino and Temari standing down stairs, they moved the crouches out of the way that were where they would be dressing.

When Tenten came updaters, she was the first one to be in the living room, waiting for Hinata and Sakura come down stairs, Ino and Temari took over the getting Tenten ready for the wedding with passing the underwear to Tenten who was brushing at this, she shook her head and placed them on, signing as she thought" _A dress, just think Tenten you only have to wear it only for some hours today and never again." _

But to her surprise Ino handed her a nice navy blue top with same navy blue pants, she was surprised to say at most.

"Ino what happened to a dress?" she asked.

"Well Sakura made a last minute decide for you and got you the same colors as us but in a pants and shirt," Ino stated as she look at Tenten who was shocked.

"Tenten get ready, we still have to do your hair and make-up and get us ready as well," Temari snapped at her.

Tenten nodded her head, as she quickly place on her bra and shirt and pants for them get fix her hair and place on make-up. "Come on let's get this over with," Tenten stated as she sat down on the chair as Temari started to do her hair while Ino was doing her face. Soon Hinata comes down the stairs with Sakura following her, as they waited for the Temari and Ino to be done with Tenten's hair and make-up.

**With the boys **

When Gaara got to Naruto's house, he was welcomed right in and pushed into the bathroom to take a shower. Within a few moments, Gaara steps out and sees some male products to get himself ready with. Stepping out in fifteen minutes with his normal and traditional Kazekage suit on, he looks around to see his brother Kankuro and Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji waiting for him to come out.

"Little brother is getting married," Kankuro sing in a voice.

"Kankuro get ready for the wedding," Gaara ordered in a voice that said" Don't mess with me"

As Kankuro went to have his shower and get ready, Gaara looks outside and into the sky as he started to think about Sakura and if they had any children. He knew that he never had a real father to love him, and he didn't know if he could handle being a father, but he was willing to try it out. And hopeful Sakura would be too. Hearing Kankuro coming out, he turned to see Neji going in. As his brother hand on a nice black suit with a red rose on it, walking over to him. He signed as he looks back outside.

"Kankuro can you go and see the wedding wall?" He asked.

"Sure," Kankuro said as he disappeared from his side.

One hour went by, as Shikamaru was the last one to come out of the bathroom, when his brother appeared in the house.

"Yes it is," He stated as he disappeared again but with them all.

**BACK to the girls **

Soon Tenten hair and make-up were done with and started with Hinata bridesmaid's dress that was navy blue that was long at the bottom but small at the top. With just starting on her make-up and hair, Sakura looks over this and looks at the time to see that they only had one hour left to get ready and to be at the church.

"Temari, Ino take a shower now," Sakura yelled at them.

"Why?" Temari asked.

"We have one hour at get to the church," Sakura stated.

"Oh Sakura we are going to be fashionable late," Ino said as she just finish doing Hinata's hair while she handed Sakura's wedding dress to her. "We still need to fix you up."

Within ten minutes, Sakura was done with her make-up but not with her hair as she was getting very panicky about the time now that they only had fifty minutes left.

"Ino, Temari go and have your showers," Hinata said as she took over Sakura's hair." I have an idea for her hair."

When the two girls nodded their heads at Hinata and went to have their showers within ten minutes the girls came down and side back into the living room. As Hinata and Tenten played dress up within a few moments the girls were dress and getting hair and make-up done with. A whole twenty minutes later the group was done and off to the church.

Twenty minutes later, they were at the church and Tsunade was waiting for them. "You cut it too close"

"Sorry Tsunade we had to get ready," Ino said.

As the girls and Tsunade get into the church and into a room when the grooms men were waiting for them. When they walked into the room, Kankuro came up to Sakura giving her a hug. "Welcome to the family"

"Not yet Kankuro" Sakura said as she laugh, when she heard the music go on.

As Neji walked up to Tenten as he hooks her arm with his, he walks out to the room and down the hall and the middle of the aisle, soon followed by Shikamaru and Temari, Naruto and Hinata, and followed by the maid of honor, Ino and the men best groom, Kankuro. Soon Sakura followed with the Hokage at her side. Coming up to the aisle she smiled at all the people that came to her wedding, looking up to see Gaara looking at her with an unfamiliar look across his face.

She smiled at him, as he started to smile back at her, soon she was right beside him and the Priest walked up to the stage. As he looks at the crowd as his mouth opened up.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two persons; Gaara and Haruno Sakura." The officinal started, "Do you Gaara take Haruno Sakura to love, honor and cherish till death do you part?"

"I do," Gaara replied.

"Do you Haruno Sakura take Gaara to love, honor and cherish till death do you part?" The minister asked Sakura.

"I do," Sakura responded.

"Gaara please repeat after me." The minister stated, " I Gaara, The Kazekage take you Haruno Sakura to be my loftily wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, through the good times and the bad all the days of my life."

"I Gaara, the kazekage, take you Haruno Sakura to be my loftily wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, through the good times and the bad all the days of my life." Gaara reiterated

The minister then turned to Sakura and said, "Sakura please repeat after me. I Haruno Sakura of Konoha, take you Gaara to be my loftily wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, through all the good times and bad all the days of my life."

"I Haruno Sakura of Konoha, take you Gaara to be my loftily wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, through all the good times and bad all the days of my life." Sakura repeated.

The minister then faced the guest and said, "The vows have been stated. If anyone should object speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one raised a hand to object.

"The rings please." The minister then informed.

Kankuro handed Gaara a small silver band while Ino handed Sakura a larger silver wedding ban

"Gaara repeat after me as you slide the ring on Sakura's third finger on her left hand. With this ring, I Gaara wed you Haruno Sakura."

"With this ring, I Gaara wed you Haruno Sakura." Gaara stated as he placed the wedding band on Sakura's ring finger.

"Sakura repeat after me as you slide the ring on Gaara's third finger on his left hand. With this ring, I Haruno Sakura wed you Gaara."

"With this ring, I Haruno Sakura wed you Gaara." Sakura declared as she placed the wedding band on Gaara's ring finger.

The minister then looked down at Gaara and Sakura and said, "By the powers vested in my by the city of Suna and Konoha, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

When Gaara leaned into Sakura while she did the same, a loving kiss was shared between the two as to a never lasting love that they hold together for each other. Slowly the two came apart from each other and turned back to the crowd while Sakura had tears coming down her face and waving to some friends in the crowds, Gaara smirked at some people as he places his arm around Sakura's waist.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Should I have a small lemon in the next chapter? Bye


	14. Chapter 14

I Have To Do What!

A/N actually last chapter before the end prologue. Enjoy

Rating for this chapter is M

Chapter fourteen: Wedding night and leaving

As the night went on, from the dinner to the dance and the throwing of the bouquet and the garment from Sakura's leg, she smiled at Gaara as he took her home for the night. Into her house, she kisses Gaara on the lips, as he slow kisses her back with softness, as he slowly moves his hands to her back and slowly went to her hips.

Kissing her lips, as his hands wonder around her body, lighting up fiery passion settled in them, as hands threw into her hair and her hands into at the back of Gaara's neck as tiny moans from both mouths erupted, as they pulled away to catch of breathe, smiling at each other, Sakura was soon picked up by Gaara was he walked through the house to the steps, Climbing each step one at a time, Sakura was soon was brought once again into a kiss of love. Opening her door with some sand, Gaara brings Sakura over to the bed and gently lowers her down, while slowly starts taking off her wedding gown.

As he once again kisses her lips, slowly moving down to her neck as he sucks on it making her moan with pleasure and making her body react to this nice and pleasurable treatment. Still sucking on her neck, he moves away to see a nice hickey forming right at the neck and the shoulder area. Kissing her lips, he smiled at her, as he brought his mouth to her rosy nipples, moving his mouth onto it, Sakura moaned loudly at the pleasure; she felted his tongue working its way around all of it and then some.

Soon he chanced nipples giving the same treatment to it as the last one, before kissing her navel and moved more down to the thighs, kissing and love biting them to the heaven place between her legs at the top. Smelling the sweet smell coming from within, Gaara brings his finger to it, rubbing against the top of her clitoris as her moans went louder. Gaara places his finger at the vaginal opening, pushing one in as he slowly pulls in and out, soon he add another finger, then another one until she cumed with all her might.

"Sakura you sure?" He asked as he takes off his clothing.

"Yes Gaara, please be gentle," Sakura said.

Gaara slowly placed his eject penis at her vaginal opening, as he slowly push his way in, stopping when he heard some soft moan of pain, he looks at Sakura who still nodded at him to go the whole way, he pushes more in as louder moans of pain filled his ears but continued to push into her opening. Soon he was full in and kissing her tears that fell from her eyes.

"Sorry my love," He said as he kissed her lips passionately.

As he moved slowly in and out, until moans were heard without the room and grunt were coming out from his mouth. He knew that they were close to an orgasm but he wanted her to go first speeding up, Sakura screamed in pleasure and soon Gaara followed as his orgasms after her filling her with his seeds.

Dropping to the side after he pulled out form her, Gaara places his arms around her waist and pulled Sakura closer to his body placing the blanket over them, they fell into a deep sleep.

As the next morning comes quickly, Sakura was the first to wakes up as she felted a sore pain coming from below, looking over to Gaara she smiled at the thought of having sex with him again. But first things first to get out of bed and take a shower, make some breakfast and get packing a few items to bring with her as she was moving to Suna to live with her Panda-chan.

Taking his arm off from around her waist, she smiled once more, before getting out of bed and stumbling a bit from the soreness between her legs. Walking over to her bathroom, Sakura smiled at Gaara sleeping form and walks into the door. Pulling the shower curtain back, she pulls on the knobs making it the water come down from the top of the shower head. Making it nice and warm, she steps in and wash her body and between her vaginal opening and hair.

Soon step out to get a towel when a hand took hers. Smiling at Gaara as he had woken up from the shower, she hugs him around the waist.

"Good morning "She said as she took a towel from the side and wrapped it around her body once again she smiled at Gaara, who in turn smiled back at her.

"Morning you feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yes never better," Sakura said as she skipped out of the bathroom to get dress.

Within a few moments later, she was down stairs making some breakfast, while Gaara took a shower and got ready. She made some eggs, bacon and hash browns with toasts with a side glass of orange juice.

Hours later, Gaara and Sakura had eaten and packed a few items and were waiting at the gates for Gaara's siblings to come. Soon they saw them walking towards the gates with Tsunade and Sakura's friends.

With some finally goodbye's the group left Konoha to begin a new chapters in the newlyweds lives. Not before Naruto yelled "Gaara you'll dead if you get her pregnant"

"Naruto," Sakura screamed as her face went red.

"I'll try," Gaara stated back at his friend.

A/N- The end, I hope you enjoyed this story. I know I did typing it up. The end prologue should be updated soon. Bye


	15. Chapter 15 Epilogue

I Have To Do What!

A/N Here is the

Epilogue

Nine months later

"Push Sakura-sama"

"I'm pushing, I going to kill him," Sakura yelled as she was giving birth.

"Push, push," The medic said.

Sakura push with all her might as she watches the room lights when she soon hears crying of a small baby. As she cries in pain and the medic "Push a couple time more" As she was giving to asset of twins.

As a second cry of life was heard, Sakura seats back on the bed and breathe in and out as she watches the medic's work and clean her babies off.

ON THE OUTSIDE OF THE ROOM

Gaara was pacing back and forward waiting for some kind of news, any news would be good for him, Sakura was in that room for eighteen hours and he was getting a little impatient to see his wife and children. He was worrying, as he looks at Kankuro and Temari who were just as worried as he was, he smiled at them, and he got one back.

"So little brother, you have some names for the twins?" Kankuro asked.

"Sakura and I decide on some names," He stated as he left out the names.

"Well are you going to tell us?" Temari asked.

"No you have to wait," Gaara replied as he looks at the door until his voice behind him.

Turning around to notice Sakura and his friends waiting beside them. He smiled a bit and continued to pace back and forward.

"Gaara sit down," Ino ordered as she stood up and walked over to him. "Do you think that Sakura wants you to panic like you are now, no she won't. " Ino walked back to her seat and sat down, waiting for some news.

Within a few moments and medic comes out with two bundles wrapped up in a yellow and a green blanket. Gaara just stood still was he watches the medic walk over to him with the twins.

"Kazekage meet your twins, a girl and a boy. The boy was born first then the girl," She said as she passes the twins one at a time to Gaara. "Sakura-sama would like to see you,'

Gaara looks at his children to see his son with red hair and his little girl with pink hair, he smiled and showed his friends, they were laughing and crying [well the girls were]. Congratulations went around before he walks to the door and into the room seeing Sakura resting on a clean bed, his heart swells with pride as he walks over to her.

"Sakura," he said as he got closer to her.

"Gaara," she said in a tired voice.

"Thank you for giving me children," Gaara replied and he grinned.

"Next time you are giving birth," Sakura said an amused tone of voice.

"No," He replied.

"We should give the twins their names," Sakura said taking the boy into her arms.

"Yes we should got any names?" Gaara asked.

Sakura looked at Gaara and thought about their baby's names within a few seconds later" I know a name Aito and for her I was thinking Karura, your mother's name."

Gaara look at Sakura with a smile on his face, as he nodded his head at her. "I love the name especially my mother's name for our daughter." He replied as he gives Sakura and sweet and short kisses on her lips, as he gave each baby a kiss on their foreheads.

"Aito and Karura," Gaara whispered as he looks at his daughter.

"Just think when she's older Dad can I go out with..?" Sakura giggled at the thought of it.

"No, would be my answer," Gaara replied.

"Gaara!! What the twins names?" they heard shouting from outside the doors.

"Idiots," he muttered under his breath.

"Gaara go out and tell them," Sakura ordered lightly to him.

Nodding his head, he walks towards the door and opens it up with his sand.

"Naruto could you have gotten any louder, same with the rest of you guys," Gaara replied." I can still out of this ear"

They all laugh until they noticed that Gaara made a joke. "You can tell jokes."

"You want to know what their names are." He asked.

"Yes," was heard with all of them.

"They names are Aito and Karura, Gaara said.

"I love the names," Temari said as she realized it was their mother's name that they pick.

As his friends told him that they loved the names, walking back into the room to see the medic taking care of his son, smiled again to see Sakura asleep on the bed. Now he felted completed in all ways.

A/N- That's it the end. Bye


End file.
